This is a modification of my co-pending application Ser. No. 168,314, for Individual Restraining Device For A Vehicle User, further modified and adapted to be usable as an accessory to any existing shoulder-belt and or lap-belt restraining system to provide additional protection for its user in any collision.
The presently disclosed device could be very economical to produce and could last a lifetime; it could suit its user's physical dimensions, his purse and the degree of protection desired; it could be used by the driver or passengers, in any seat of any fast-moving vehicle, and even an occasional traveler could easily carry it when anticipating its need and just as easily store it away when not needed; it could be configured to be very personal or to be usable by anybody of similar body dimensions and in any private or public transportation means. It is so simple that there is no maintenance to it and it is easily and visually inspectable.
The paramount feature of this device is that people may actually see how much it would increase their travel comfort and safety if they would use it, and that it would solve most of the shortcomings of existing systems, thus increasing public acceptance of them.
There are innumerable variations to this invention as far as its appearance and even the relative emphasis on its two protective elements may be divided into three major sections:
1. Maximum protection for both head and chest;
2. Maximum protection for the head, minimum for the chest;
3. Maximum protection for the chest, minimum for the head; and unlimited combinations and variations of the above embodiments.
The device as disclosed may be produced in many ways, as may be dictated by cost, availability of materials and the degree of protection desired. It could be made in one piece, either stamped out of suitable metal and covered with cloth, or molded of transparent synthetic materials making it almost invisible when worn; it could be assembled of any combination of qualified materials and comprise padded areas, exchangeable covers, foldable or removable chest-shield panels, be transversely and vertically adjustable and come with various auxiliary straps for its use by children and invalids as well as for adapting the device to seats without any shoulder-belts, and any other sundry accessories and conveniences desired by its users.